Vuela Conmigo
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Un mundo post-apocalyptico en un futuro distópico. La oscuridad gobierna el mundo. Azahu, principe de las tinieblas a instalado su Torre en el centro de Florencia. Los cazadores, liderados por Cimerio, son los encargado de devolver al mundo su luz y exterminar a Azahu y su aquelarre. La guerra, ha comenzado... con un amor prohibido.


**Prólogo**

Me aproximo hacia el abismo, sabía que el día estaría cerca, pero no tanto. La torre de los Espectros queda ya a mis espaldas, me acerco, desde la oscuridad, sabes que estoy cerca, puedes sentir el batir de mis alas.

Yo no puedo salvar al mundo, y lo sabes. Yo no puedo ser quien devuelva al mundo su luz, porque, si no pude cuidar de la persona que más amaba, ¿cómo cuidar de millones de personas que confían en que cada día el sol salga gracias a mi? no puedo.

Siempre me pregunté como sería volar y, ahora que lo sé, no es para tanto. Siempre quise saber como habrían sido los antiguos ángeles guardianes y, ahora que me veo, me doy miedo a mi mismo.

Soy el legado de un ángel y, aún a pesar de ello, sigo sin ser capaz de comportarme como uno.

¡Eres una bestia!

Oigo como gritan mientras me observan volar sobre ellos.

_Tan solo voy un paso por delante de vosotros._

He leído demasiado, se demasiadas historias, y conozco el ritual por el que un ángel debe pasar si desea suicidarse. Podría arrancarme las alas, pero no sería tan doloroso. Quiero dolor, necesito dolor, necesito sentir como las personas, necesito sentir algo más además de esta agonía que no me deja respirar.

Me aproximo a una de las hogueras que han creado para alumbrar la noche y entrar en calor. Sin pensarlo, camino por encima de las llamas. Nada, no siento nada. Parezco hecho de piedra.

¡Estás loco!

Vuelven a gritar mientras intentan apartarme. Soy su única solución, su ultimo hilo de esperanza.

_La locura, engendra locura._

Debería sentirme tan humano como el resto de personas, pero no puedo. Yo nunca he sido humano. Siempre he querido saber que sentirían, que clase de secretos almacenan y, creo que voy a morir sin saber nada de aquello.

He debido de asegurarme de que ella está a salvo. Azahu a prometido cuidar de ella y, ¿puedo confiar en un demonio? ¿en el príncipe de las tinieblas? , resulta irónico si digo que sí, puedo confiar en él.

Azahu ha sido el único que me ha hecho sentir algo distinto. Odio, amor, locura… pero sobretodo, miedo. Cuando me enamoré de un hombre pensé "Estoy loco", luego, me di cuenta de que el loco era él.

¡Por el amor de dios, dinos donde la escondes!

_Por eso mismo no lo haré, por el amor de dios. _

El vacío está cerca, cuando yo muera, el mundo lo sabrá. Si yo muero, seguramente la luz lo haga para siempre. Katrina todavía es demasiado pequeña y dudo que haya heredado algo de mi divinidad… es una niña, una niña preciosa, será tal vez cazadora si no la matan cuando yo ya no esté aquí.

Observo, como las personas parecen temblar de miedo ante lo que está a punto de ocurrir. No les juzgo, más bien les compadezco. Siempre he dicho que, las divinidades, y la religión, son el opio del pueblo. Las personas necesitan un padre todopoderoso en el que confiar, alguien que, además de juzgar y castigar tus malas acciones, premie las puras. Imbéciles.

Grito con fuerza, rompiendo mi voz. Se lo que va a ocurrir ahora. Rezaré por una vez más antes de morir, y, entonces, escucharéis huesos crujir, eso, serán mis alas. Mi piel comenzará a caer a tiras, el olor a muerte emergerá de los rincones que menos esperáis. Los cuerpos de los muertos, saldrán desde la tierra, agarrarán con fuerza mis extremidades, y tirarán de ellas para arrastrarme con ellos. Después, el fuego me consumirá, y, finalmente, el único recuerdo que quedará de este ángel, serán las historias, que, si sobrevivís, podréis contar.

Sé que el fin está cerca.

Estoy ascendiendo a medio camino del cielo, soy una sombra, yo soy vuestra sombra, de eso, no podéis tener duda. A través de vuestra desdicha eterna, me fugaré para los siglos de los siglos.

_¡TIERRA Y HUMANOS INGRATOS! _

Tras lo cual, musito mi último amén y me aproximo al vacío.

* * *

I

**"El mundo de las tinieblas" (Introducción)**

Antes de que el mundo fuera lo que hoy conocéis, existía la luz. Este legado que conocéis, no es más que la oscuridad que nos devoró aquel día cuando Cimero abandonó el mundo de los vivos y se lanzó al abismo, al río dónde perecían las desdichadas almas que han abandonado su cuerpo.

La primera vez que el mundo se sumió en oscuridad fue hace veinte años, cuando Azahu, príncipe de las tinieblas y Lux, guardián de la luz, se enfrentaron.

Lux, resentido, sintiendo que su todopoderoso padre le había abandonado, decidió cometer el peor de los pecados, suicidarse. Azahu, instaló su torreón sobre el mundo de los vivos y pronto, sus espectros y demonios tomaron el poder. Aquellos que deseaban vivir, se unían a sus tropas, y aquellos que seguían fieles a sus guardianes, acabaron pronto muertos.

Los tres guardianes restantes, Terra, guardiana de la naturaleza, Iustia, guardián de la benevolencia y la justicia y, finalmente, Uriel, quien junto a Lux, guardaban tanto la luz, como el calor del mundo, fueron asesinados por los espectros de Azahu, Solo Lux renunció a su vida antes que el príncipe y demonio de las tinieblas se la arracada…

Desde aquel día, el mundo dejo de ser el lugar seguro que conocíamos. Con el paso de los años, la humanidad, luchó por su supervivencia. Por un lado, estaban los cazadores de demonios, hijos, todos de ellos varones, nacidos del vientre de una bruja o mujer virgen, que había sido engendrado bien por un brujo, en el caso de ser ella una virgen, o una bruja, que en sus entrañas, guardaba el hijo de un hombre virgen. Estos cazadores, componían el mayor numero de hombres, de los cuales, Cimerio, era el líder.

Cimero, había sido el hijo varón de una mujer virgen, hermano mayor de cuatro niñas que, por el hecho de ser féminas, habían sido asesinadas, salvo la más pequeña, Eduxa, que había sido acogida en una casa de brujas. Estos hermanos, eran portadores de una gema, la cual, era señal de que su descendencia era "divina", pese a que ese detalle, nunca les había sido revelado… todavía.

Por otro lado, estaban el aquelarre de brujas y exorcistas. Este grupo, compuesto por hombres y mujeres, eran quienes tenían acceso al estudio no solo de lo sobrenatural, si no también a la medicina. Por desgracia, la extinción de estos, estaba cerca.

Finalmente, en la torre de Espectros, residía, con el poder del mundo bajo sus manos, Azahu, quien estaba casado con cuatro mujeres, que además eran sus hermanas. Del vientre de una mujer virgen, a quien utilizaba como oráculo, había nacido Cassandra, su única hija.

Cimero, en el mundo de los humanos, como cazador, era más conocido como "Francesco" , líder de los cazadores. Se dice que sus cabellos, eran largos y rizados, de un color tan espeso como la propia noche que sumergía y gobernaba el mundo. Piel blanca, y ojos grandes de color dorado. Seguramente medía cerca del metro noventa, y su corpulencia era fuerte, digna de alguien con su oficio. Portaba siempre, en su espalda, su espada de hierro persa, a quien llamaba "Lux", que del latín, deriva de luz, ¿casualidad? , solo tal vez.

Azahu, era un joven, de más de quinientos años, de cabellos blancos, ojos felinos y rojos, que, ocasionalmente, cuando adoptaba su forma de demonio, cambiaban a un color totalmente negro. Su piel era también blanca, que adoptaba un tono incandescente en su forma original. Fuerte, pero no tan alto como Cimerio. Su espalda, estaba decorada con un tatuaje de lineas enredadas entre sí, y de runas antiguas, las lineas y dichas runas, comenzaban en los hombros, y llegaban hasta el coxis.

* * *

II

Francesco, permanecía sentado en los cornisa de la ventana del viejo edifico donde los cazadores se reunían. Como varios días y noches atrás, jamás había aprendido a diferenciar las mañanas de las noches, llovía. Sin embargo, esta tormenta, atraía consigo una espesa niebla que no te dejaba ver con claridad el horizonte, pero, aún así, podías diferenciar la torre de espectros que se levantaba en el ágora de la ciudad de Florencia.

Un suave humo, que provenía del cigarrillo de Francesco, le rodeaba y enrojecía sus ojos levemente. Durante unos segundos, arrastró consigo una leve tos que no tardó en eliminar con otra calada y un sorbo de tequila. Alzó la cabeza, y, con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a murmurar sus oraciones, que, aunque no le servían de nada, y lo sabía, las seguía pronunciando con la esperanza de que algún día fueran escuchadas.

"Eres imbécil Cimero, ese dios del que todos hablan nos abandonó hace mucho" susurró la voz de su cabeza, la voz que le sostenía en el mundo de la cordura y de los vivos.

- Rezo por Eduxa… ¿crees que sigue viva?

"Llevas casi veinticuatro años sin verla, ¿de verdad crees que sigue viva?"

- De estar muerta, nuestra gema habría dejado de brillar.

"No sé para que me preguntas, te respondes tú solo siempre a las preguntas que haces"

Francesco gruñó y tras dar una última calada, dejo caer el cigarrillo al vacio y que cayera al pavimento de la ciudad. De un salto, impulsado al encontrarse de cuclillas en la cornisa, saltó también al vacío, cayendo en pie. Estiró sus brazos y espalda y, segundos después, se encontraba ajustándose sus medios guantes de cuero en las manos. La ciudad permanecía en silencio, silencio sepulcral que, durante unos segundos fue interrumpido por una suave voz que cantaba, una voz que le atraía de forma casi demoniaca. Demonios, como no… seguro que se trataba de uno de sus juegos, pero, aún así, la melodía medieval, como letra de bruja. se clavaba con fuerza en su cabeza.

_Si tu compañera es la soledad, si te hicieron daño, si te sientes mal,_

_rompe tus cadenas, sube la moral…. _

_(...)_

_Esta noche voy contigo, quiero brindar junto a ti, _

_que la pócima es sana y te dará fuerzas para seguir mañana._

_(…)_

_Ancas, dientes, sangre, ajo y pelo ahora mismo_

_en el caldero los podremos a mezclar._

"Es una trampa" volvió a repetir la voz de su cabeza.

- Cállate.. - murmuró Francesco mientras enfundaba su espada con la mano izquierda, caminando en dirección a donde provenía la voz y la música. Atravesó la plaza, y llegó a un rincón, un estrecho callejón que olía a romero, un callejón que, al final, te dejaba ver las suaves ubres de una hoguera donde, seguramente, se estaba quemando dicha planta que alimentaba y avivaba sus cinco sentidos…

_Esta noche hay fiesta, me pondré un disfraz,_

_porque con las brujas salgo a danzar._

Cuando las botas que calzaba, hicieron crujir el suelo, el fuego se avivó, y el olor a romero, se hizo más intenso. La voz se detuvo, ahora, únicamente, quedaba un susurro, la letra estaba siendo tarareada lentamente, y una risa, acompañaba a la canción. La música ya no sonaba, y sus ojos dorados de cazador, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, no veían nada, no captaban nada.

Guardó la espada y, en aquel momento, sintió una fría brisa recorrer toda su espalda y hacer que su cuerpo se estremeciera de una forma que casi, le había puesto los pelos de punta. Se giró de golpe y, nuevamente, observó vacío. Inhaló todo el aire que pudo y, tras observar otra vez que estaba solo, comenzó a caminar, dirección a ningún lugar en concreto. Cuando sus botas volvieron a clavarse en el suelo, sombras negras y espesas comenzaron a rodear el lugar, a rodearle a él, una risa demoniaca resonó. Espectros.

_"Te dije que era una trampa" _

— Que astuto - mencionó Cimerio a la par que, de nuevo, desenfundaba su espada. Los espectros tomaron forma de, no solo esqueletos con una fuerza que, claramente no era humana, si no también de extrañas criaturas que únicamente podían haber nacido en el propio infierno.

De la garganta de Cimero escapó una ronca carcajada mientras atacaba directamente con la espada. Estocadas directas, en los puntos claves. No solo su manejo del arma era digno de ser quien era, si no que, además, su capacidad de ataque físicos, era envidiable. Impulsado, con ayuda del muro del callejón, saltó hacia atrás. esquivando un golpe. Cayó de rodillas tras uno de tantos espectros y, de un limpio corte, provocó que su cabeza cayera al suelo y se evaporara en sombras. Y así, ocurrió con otros tantos.

Frente a él, se dibujo entre las sombras, un nuevo espectro que, tétricamente, tomaba la forma de sus peores pesadillas, entre la oscuridad, comenzó a mostrarle imágenes de su mayor miedo ; la posible muerte de su hermana.

Cimero negó, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y, sin querer, cayó de rodillas al suelo. La oscuridad espesa comenzaba a tragarle, aterrado por los gritos de alguien que, en su cabeza era su hermana…

Varios disparos, le sacaron de sus pesadillas, y entonces, las sombras, se desvanecieron y fueron tragadas por el suelo, de nuevo arrastradas al infierno del que provenían.

— Señoras y señores, sed testigos de que, el gran Francesco, acaba de ser salvado por el increíble, e indestructible Yago.

Yago, el mejor amigo de Francesco. Tenían la misma edad y, prácticamente, se habían criado juntos. Yago tenían el pelo corto, que siempre llevaba despeinado, además de una recortada pero espesa barba. Su característica principal, además de que, como todos, era medio brujo, era la cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo, marcas de guerra, como él lo solía llamar. Había perdido un ojo, que había sido sustituido por uno de cristal.

En ese momento, Francesco rió y se puso de pie, recuperando su compostura. Volvió a colocar a "Lux" en su espalda, bien sujeta, sacudió su cabeza y se ajustó los guantes, no sin antes hacer crujir sus huesos.

* * *

III

Cassandra, cayó al suelo, fatigada por aquel exceso de magia que acababa de utilizar para atacar al cazador. Escuchó los pasos de su padre resonar en el suelo de mármol, pero no le importó, estaba demasiado exhausta como para preocuparse del enfado, que, seguramente, Azahu, llevaría consigo al enterarse de que de nuevo, había sido una misión fallida.

- Mi pequeña… ¿Ya has matado al cazador? - la voz del demonio resonó cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron. Una de sus mujeres, colocó sobre sus brazos para que así, la tarea de vestirse fuera más fácil, su abrigo de cuero rojo, que llevaba siempre abierto y dejaba al descubierto su torso. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, el cual hizo todo hacia atrás y, segundos después, se agachó frente a su hija.

Cassandra, negó y se sentó frente a él. Con un barrido de su mano, mostró a su padre lo ocurrido minutos antes. Se pudo notar, con cierta facilidad, como Azahu gruñía. Carraspeó y se puso en pie, ofreciendo a su hija la mano. Habían estado cerca, de no ser por Yago, aquel espectro habría tragado a Cimerio, y lo habría llevado a la torre.

- ¿No estáis enfadado….? - murmuró Cassandra en un antiguo idioma, el cual tan solo hablaban los demonios.

Azahu negó mientras se sentaba en su trono, custodiado por dos perros grandes, negros, de ojos negros. Automáticamente, alguien, alguna esclava seguramente, le sirvió una copa de vino tinto. Primero, fueron unos segundos de silencio, hasta que bebió y habló.

- ¿Debería, pequeña? - rió durante unos segundos y negó antes de volver a beber - Saldrás de la Torre, e irás a buscarle en persona

**Continuará **


End file.
